


Never Forget

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, smol story is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that he likes you?” She spoke disgusted, pointing at Arthur.<br/>The Brit sputtered.<br/>Alfred’s brows knitted together, “Well, I sure hope so or this is gonna get really awkward.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I read around tumblr, I thought it was pretty funny, and I was bored, so…  
> Beta-ed by my friend from tumblr: gallifreyanlibertea

“At your locker?”

A nod.

“Okay! See you later, Artie!” The American winked at him before turning around and running to class.

Arthur shook his head, yet the fond smile on his face didn’t dissipate as he watched the other run down the hall.

The Brit darted for his own class then.

He was one of the last to arrive, and the teacher gave him a look for that but Arthur dismissed it.

The class began, and it started. The _‘it’_ being that one girl in class that had a hate for him for some unknown reason.

Arthur didn’t remember doing anything bad to her. He had tried to ask her about it but the rude girl had only insulted him and said that she was going to ‘destroy’ him one day. _What a bother..._

Arthur decided to ignore her childish antics because she seemed like she needed serious medical help.

Paper balls started hitting the back of his head, but he ignored them. At least it wasn’t gum like that other time. For that, Arthur had been beyond pissed and told a teacher. The girl had been punished but she still didn’t back down.

If the teacher saw anything of what the girl was doing, he didn’t do anything.

Arthur continued to ignore her. His good mood from before rapidly deteriorating, but he wouldn’t give the girl the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

She continued to pester Arthur for the rest of class; thank God it was the last one. He would meet with Alfred next and that made him giddy.

The bell rung.

Arthur grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom, intent on quickly getting to his locker to meet with Alfred.

Students passed by him in a blur of colours. His only objective to reach his locker. As he got sight of it, he saw Alfred already there, waiting.

The American waved at him, grinning widely. Arthur quickened his pace.

“Heya, Artie, ready to go?” The Brit smiled at him and nodded, but then, those blue eyes directed their focus to somewhere behind him and Arthur rose an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Someone was next to him in an instant. Arthur looked to his side to see the girl that had been pestering him since God knows when for God knows why.

“You.” She spoke to Alfred, tone accusatory and arrogant, and just plain rude. Arthur tightened the grip on his things to abstain from hitting her.

“Yes?” Alfred tilted his head to the side and raised a brow, eyes darting between Arthur and the girl. He seemed a bit taken back by the girl’s attitude.

Arthur noted that some students had stopped to look at them and bit his lip, frowning.

“Did you know that he likes you?” She spoke disgusted, pointing at Arthur.

The Brit sputtered.

Alfred’s brows knitted together, “Well, I sure hope so or this is gonna get really awkward.” He laughed and Arthur couldn’t help the way his lips curled up in amusement.

The girl looked at him confusedly; she probably hadn’t been expecting that kind of answer

Arthur cleared his throat and tried to contain his laughter as he spoke next, “He’s my boyfriend.”

The girl turned to look at him wide-eyed. The students that had been watching and hearing started to laugh. The girl turned around to face the other students, embarrassment written all across her face. Her skin had turned a vivid red.

“I will end you one day, just you wait, Arthur Kirkland!” She screeched running down the hall.

“Oh my God, did this just really happen?” Alfred asked in between laughs and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Yes, yes it did.”

Arthur didn’t know her reasons nor did he care. He never saw her again after that but he never forgot.


End file.
